1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a copyright, protection storage medium having a function of protecting copyright of contents at the time of recording and playing back contents, an information recording apparatus and an information recording method performing writing copyright protected contents to the copyright protection storage medium, and an information playback apparatus and an information playback method playing back copyright protected contents from the copyright protection storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A service of selling digital contents such as music, movies and the like through networks such as Internet becomes widespread. For example, by using a music distribution service (Electronic Music Distribution: EMD) utilising Internet, it is possible that digital music contents are downloaded and stored in a personal computer which is a client terminal and played back on the personal computer.
At this time, on the side of the personal computer, a secure service is realized by activating a music recording/playback application adopting a prescribed copyright protection technology based on an OS, and storing content files including encrypted digital contents and right files in which usage rules corresponding to the contents are written in a HDD ana the like.
In JP-A-14-359616 (Patent Document 1) by the same assignee hereof, an information processing apparatus and the like is disclosed, which positively prevents unauthorised use without interfering distribution of contents by activating the music recording/playback application adopting a prescribed copyright protection technology.